Pour te voir sourire
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Kirua a du frapper Gon pour échapper aux Kimera Ant. Et maintenant il attend que son ami se réveille. Mais il a peur de ce qu'il va découvrir lorsque l'autre ouvrira les yeux. Il aurait du se souvenir que Gon est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et surtout, que c'est bien plus qu'un ami. Drabble Friendship/ Romance Rating K, c'est du gentil !


**Disclamer:** Hunter x Hunter appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi

 **Auteur:** The Manga Killers (Chloé)

 **Titre:** Pour te voir sourire

 **Pairing:** Gon et Kirua *v*

 **Rating:** K

 **Enjoy ! =)**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps est-il là, le regard dans le vide, écoutant avec inquiétude la respiration, de Gon ?

Il sait qu'ils ne risquent rien. Il le sait. Alors pourquoi ne peut-il se défaire de ce doute, de cette angoisse.

D'où vient ce sentiment de culpabilité qui noie son cerveau ?

Il a frappé Gon. Il l'a frappé si fort… Si violemment.

Ca fait trois jours qu'il attend que l'autre ouvre les yeux. Il a peur. Il a tellement peur.

Par sa faute, Kaito est mort. Il était… Non, il _est_ trop faible. Trop faible.

« Kirua ? »

Il sursaute, se tourne lentement, très lentement, de peur de découvrir un cadavre allongé sur le lit défait.

Mais non, Gon est bien là, assis en tailleur, avec son air sérieux des grands jours.

Il ne s'entend même pas prononcer son nom, mais il se sent esquisser un sourire.

« Merci. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me remercies-tu Gon ?

Un faible n'a pas besoin qu'on le remercie d'être faible. Hurle-moi dessus plutôt. Frappe-moi, je t'en prie, frappe-moi…

J'ai tué le disciple de ton père, un des liens les plus forts que tu as avec lui. J'ai honte. Tellement honte.

« Il est vivant. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr. Il est vivant. Je n'aurais été qu'une gêne pour lui. C'est de ma faute s'il a perdu son bras. Tu as bien fait de m'assommer.

Kirua secoue la tête, cachant tant bien que mal son sourire penaud.

A chaque fois qu'il doute de lui, Gon est toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est plus seul. Pourtant, il ne se souvient que trop bien de la solitude. De l'odeur du sang. Ce sang qui couvre ses mains d'assassin.

Non. Il ne mérite pas tant d'aide. Il ne mérite pas de remerciement. Il ne mérite pas Gon.

Est-ce qu'il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues ? Est-ce qu'il sent ses épaules tressauter sous ses sanglots ?

Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il sent, c'est cette indicible douleur, juste là.

Il crispe sa main à l'endroit de son cœur, et s'étonne de rencontrer celle de Gon, qui vient se poser sur la sienne. Gentiment. Avec compassion.

Parce que Gon pleure, lui aussi. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, mais ils sont emplis de larmes.

Et Kirua se demande comment il peut être si stupide, comment il a pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt, que celui qui souffre le plus, en cet instant, c'est bien son ami !

Peu importe son passé, Kirua ne veut pas être un fardeau de plus pour l'autre. Il ne veut pas devoir essuyer à nouveau ces larmes que Gon retient tant bien que mal.

Alors il le prend dans ses bras, le serre fort contre lui. Jusqu'à ce que Gon cesse de trembler. Jusqu'à ce que le flot de perles salées se tarisse. Jusqu'à ce que les respirations se calment, et que tous deux se reprennent.

Il n'aime pas être si faible. Mais il aime encore moins cette mine soucieuse et triste qui, décidemment, ne colle pas sur le visage d'habitude si déterminé de Gon. Mais cette histoire les a changés dans leur âme.

Alors Kirua fait quelque chose qu'il n'a encore jamais fait. Il inspire un grand coup, serre la main de Gon dans la sienne, se penche, et dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser aérien. Pour lui redonner du courage. Pour l'aider à aller de l'avant.

Puis il baisse la tête. Il rougit.

Et enfin, il entend ce son qu'il rêve depuis trois jours d'entendre à nouveau.

Il entend le rire de Gon. Il relève le menton, et il le voit.

Comme avant, avec ce sourire qui illumine son visage. Ses yeux brillent à nouveau de cette lueur si douce bien que puissante. Cette lueur qui fait battre le cœur de Kirua un peu plus vite à chaque fois.

Bien sûr, des choses horribles arrivent tous les jours. Bien sûr, il faut savoir se battre dans un monde trop cruel. Bien sûr, ils sont encore si jeunes, il y a des tas de choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas encore comprendre.

Mais ils apprennent. C'est difficile, ça fait mal, c'est moche. Mais ils apprennent.

Ils apprennent à vivre.

« Tu sais quoi, Gon ? On va tout faire pour sauver Kaito. On va le faire, pour lui, évidemment. Et pour toi aussi. Pour que tu ne sois plus jamais triste. »

Il se sent tellement gêné. Mais il n'a pas encore fini. Il doit le dire, avant de changer d'avis.

Gon ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Kirua ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Parce que je veux te voir sourire comme ça tout le temps… »

Et Gon sourit.

Et Kirua sourit.

Au fond, quoi qu'il se passe, ils savent qu'ils seront toujours ensemble.

Et ça, c'est une excellente raison de continuer à se battre.

* * *

 _ **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce petit drabble !**_

 _ **A la prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plu. ;)**_

 _ **Clo'**_


End file.
